


Dorea Potter and the Original Hyrbid

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Master of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: And Legacies, Character Death, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit because of gore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friends Klaus and Harry, I haven't watched much TVD, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, but I have watched The Originals, like The Originals is heavy gore based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Dorea Potter knew after her godfather died that she would do anything to end the war. She was always different than her friends, after all, she was suppose to have been a Slytherin. So getting into contact with one Original Vampire wasn't difficult. Him answers and actually making a deal with her was. This is their journey through their own Always and Forever and finding hope.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Harry Potter, Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter
Series: Master of Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692676
Comments: 37
Kudos: 452





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Originals or Harry Potter.
> 
> Years to know:  
> Elena Gilbert Born: 1992  
> Dorea Potter Born: 1980  
> Year of Their Deal: 1995  
> Klaus arrives to Mystic falls for breaking the curse: April 10, 2010  
> Kalus breaks Hybrid Curse: April 28, 2010  
> The Originals Begin: May 2, 2011

Dorea took a deep breath as she sat under the full moon, her magic tense inside her, alert for any indication that Death Eaters or Voldemort would be after her tonight. She clenched her right hand as she felt the phantom pain from the scar on the back of it. No matter what she tried, the phantom pain seemed to always be there when her mind wandered. Always drawing back to the words that were forced onto her hand during her detentions with Umbitch.

Her magic instantly alerted her to the second presence behind her, but she didn't feel a magical core inside the person, but rather something else. Something almost unworldly.

"I wasn't expecting you to come," she spoke softly, her words echoing into the night even as she didn't turn to the person behind her.

She was at his beck and call, should he decide to kill her without warning, at his mercy. She knew the stories of the man, that his anger and ego has led to many deaths over the past centuries.

"I didn't know if I should come. So tell me, Love, what does a witch, particularly a wand-weaving one, want with an original vampire?" he asked his tone of voice similar to British but had a different quality to it.

She could tell just by it that he was far older than he probably appeared, and she knew she had the right person in front of her. The Old English tongue helping intense her shoulders just a little, but she knew she would never fully let her guard down.

"There's a Dark Wizard by a name that I cannot speak just yet as the curse has been reinstated. Do you know anything about the war that occurred nearly a decade or two ago?" Dorea asked, and felt her lips thin as he moved behind her, his towering from behind her and she knew that any wrong moves, he would reach down and break her neck.

"I believe you lot loved to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. What about him?" he asked and watched in amusement as the witch in front of him refrained from turning to stare him in the eye.

"He's back. And he has killed enough of my family," she said as she finally, slowly, stood up and started to turn around, "you of all people should know what family means. He killed my parents, he killed any chance for me to even remotely know them, in turn placing me with people that hate the very thing I am. But most of all," she said and finally made eye contact, "he killed my godfather, the one person who was going to finally be a father to me. I want him dead," she said in a soft, but promised-filled voice.

Dorea took in the dark blond hair, his eyes seeming enchanting between dark blue-green if she hazards a guess she would bet it switched depending on his mood. He had a buzz-type beard and mustache, seeming to capture his face perfectly that had she not known just what he was and how many deaths were caused by him, she would've called him a charmer and beautiful. She bet he would even have dimples to complete the innocent look he could have.

"Hmm, and just what do you want me to do, Sweetheart?" The Vampire, Niklaus Mikaelson, asked calmly.

"I want you to help me kill him. We can talk about whatever deal you want afterward, so long as we both agree to make it Magically Binding," Dorea spoke with authority, but softly enough to not undermine his own.

"And if I asked for you to let me kill you after we kill him?" Klaus asked as he trailed a hand along her cheek, watching her reaction.

"Then I would agree," Dorea said with little hesitation and ignored the surprise that filtered across his face. "My life is not a life worth living. If giving my own to you, to make sure the bastard is dead, then so be it," she said and lifted her head, making sure he knew she would not back down.

Klaus hummed even as he moved his hand back, he did not hear any lie from her, and it intrigued him. "You know that in order for me to drink from you, you would have to consent, one hundred percent. It's one of the things that makes you different than the other witches, I believe you call them Wiccan? Do you think, even at the end, that you could submit to me, with the knowledge I would drain you dry, that you will still give me consent," he asked wondering why this child, and she was still one, especially in his eyes, would agree to such a term.

"I do not go back on my word," she said because she knew how much a promise meant to The Original Vampires, they are from the old world, a world where a promise is made and always kept. If there was something her godfather taught it, it was to never go back on her word. Whether it might be because of Black Pride, she knew she would keep the lesson to heart, and never make a promise she could not keep. "Is there anything else?"

"While the feeding is tempting, I might also require your spells for a location. You wand-weavers are smarter than Wiccans in that you have a habit of staying away from vampires. And since Compulsion rarely works on your lot, I want you to help me," Klaus said as he stared at the young witch in front of him.

Dorea felt her mouth thin as the deal basically had her magic be used by Klaus, but if it meant the Bastard dead, she didn't really care what she did. Even if the spells he required were Dark in nature and required a sacrifice..well actually, "So long as any magic you make me use, any sacrificial part that requires a human, isn't an innocent one. I mean bastards that have murdered, raped, or assaulted anyone. If you agree to that, then I will agree to your deal," Dorea said.

"I think I can be amenable to that. Anything else, Sweetheart?" Klaus asked, questioning himself briefly why he felt fine working with this little witch. Sure, he was getting a free meal that would last him months because of the magic in the blood, and the knowledge he can use her magic during this time, but it was oddly weird for him to openly accept her part of the deal as well. The human life one might be slightly tricky, but he was sure he could manage it and it wasn't like his current plans for her required human life.

"I think one more if you're open to it," she said as she narrowed her eyes in thought, her lips pursed. "Remus Lupin is off-limits. Even in my death, no matter how angry he might get, he is off-limits," she said as she made eye-contact with Klaus.

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly, not knowing the name but knowing it obviously meant something important to the young witch. "And if he's a problem, Love?" he asked slowly.

"Then you cannot kill him. I don't care about anyone else to make a point, but never him. Not without his permission or my own. That's the only part of the deal I will never back from," Dorea said with resolve.

Klaus felt his own lips curl into something of a snarl, but his mind was racing. He hated having people off limits, especially since he knew the Little Witch wanted to do a Magical Vow, meaning he can't back from it. But her magic would mean a lot, he could do a lot with it, including finding out where his brother currently is so he could avoid him. Elijah was still quite pissed off at him for telling him their family was buried in the ocean. Though, why his brother believed him he didn't know, other than the hurt that it caused which angered him further to avoid his brother out of spite.

"I suppose I can work with those parameters," Kalus said reluctantly.

"Did you wish to write down the exact wording for the Magical Vow?" Dorea asked, knowing it was a simple thing of changing two rocks into paper and pen. The bracelet that was on her right wrist, her dominant hand, was a recent addition since her first warning from the ministry who couldn't tell magic from a person and magic from a house-elf apart. It had runes along the side of it that look beautiful cascading down the silver bracelet. Each rune helping her in doing underage magic that would be undetected by the minister. It cost her a lot of money, and since she had also gotten an undetectable wand with it, she felt ready to do magic at any moment's notice without having Voldemort know, though, it also meant she was allowed to do any of the Dark Magic that Niklaus might want her to do.

"I believe it would be ideal, while I doubt either of us would go back on our word. The exact wording of the other is just as important," he said slightly stiffly, almost wishing he didn't and could really tell any loopholes in her part of the deal. But part of him didn't want to take advantage of the young witch, something about her that rang with the small bit of humanity he knew still existed within him.

Dorea nodded and summoned her other wand, the undetectable one, and felt the bracelet warm slightly to tell her it was still working, and transfigured two rocks into a piece of paper and a pen. From there, they spent nearly 30 minutes talking about the exact wording of the deal they were about to make. Each one making sure the other was accountable and understood the parameters. Finally, they were ready for the actual vow.

Knowing she had to start first since it was her magic igniting the vow, Dorea started, "I, Dorea Rose Potter-Black, Heiress of the Noble House of Potter and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, take a vow of arrangement oath to Niklaus Mikaelson. Upon his own vow, I swear to use my magic to help him so long as we discuss what he asks me to do and any human sacrifice done would be from a murderer, rapist, or assaulter. I swear that upon his completion of the first vow he says, that I let him feed from me to his content. The vow shall be until Tom Riddle's death and I have completed my last vow," Dorea trailed off, knowing it was time for him to talk.

"I, Niklaus Mikaelson, Nobleman of the House of Mikaelson and one of the Original Vampires, take a vow of arrangement oath to Dorea Rose Potter-Black. Upon her own vow, I swear to help her defeat and kill Tom Riddle under the pseudonym Voldemort. I swear that Remus Lupin will not be killed by myself without his desire or Dorea Rose Potter-Black. I vow that any sacrificial magic containing a human that Dorea Rose Potter-Black may do, the person will have been a murderer, rapist, or assaulter. The vow shall be until Tom Riddle's death and Dorea Rose Potter-Black have completed her last vow."

"So mote it be," Dorea stated, her eyes shinning an ethereal emerald as magic saturated the air around them.

"So mote it be," Niklaus stated too, his eyes watching her own, seeming enchanted by the shining light that seemed to have entered them.

He was brought back the present as his left wrist burned, he felt his lips twist in displeasure at the pain, but he was over a century old and the pain on his wrist barely felt like much to him considered how often his siblings have stabbed him in the past to try and get him back for daggering them. But as he stared at Dorea, he watched her lips weaver in their frown and tears gather at the corner of her eyes and saw just how much she was rolling out the pain.

Magical Vows were serious after all, all magic had a price, and this was its.

Finally, the burn started to dull down and Niklaus looked down toward the wrist and saw runic like writing there. It was small, but ultimately he knew it read Dorea's name. The same with his own name along Dorea's wrist. it was their vow, burned into their skin, to always remind them until the oath is completed.

As he was about to ask her where she would like to start, three pops were heard and he turned to see three adults wearing black robes and white masks that had snake-like slits for eyes, their mouth area had thin strips of an exposed portion of the mask allowed the Death Eaters to talk if they wished. But as they rose their wands, he remembered during the vow they said Voldemort's name. Therefore, with the spell on it, his minions seemed to show up.

He didn't wait for Dorea to fight them, after all, his vow was to help take out Voldemort, nothing about his Death Eaters. But, he figured why half-arse it, it wouldn't do him good if his Little Witch died before then. He rushed the three men, his face contorting even as he knew he wouldn't be able to feed on them. He shoved one of his hands inside one of the Death Eaters' chest and quickly tore out his heart. Before the other two could apparate, he quickly went between them and did the same thing before dropping the two hearts as well.

He ignored the blood on his hands as he turned to stare at Dorea, his face still changing as black veins appeared below his eyes, he could feel his hunger just slightly, and he wished for the moment he could have some of the men's, but he knew the magic still in the blood would evaporate the blood before it even hit his tongue. A safe measure, he knew and hated. "Where do we start first, Love?" he asked in glee.

Perhaps his visit to England wouldn't be so boring after all.


	2. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Originals or Harry Potter.
> 
> Years to know:  
> Elena Gilbert Born: 1992  
> Dorea Potter Born: 1980  
> Year of Their Deal: 1995  
> Teddy Lupin Birth Date: April 23, 1998  
> Klaus arrives to Mystic falls for breaking the curse: April 10, 2010  
> Kalus breaks Hybrid Curse: April 28, 2010  
> The Originals Begin: May 2, 2011

They didn't talk much that night, Dorea knew the Order was going to pick her up soon. But what they did talk about was how the current war was going and how was each side for the moment, only mentioning key players such as her best friend's name and the name Dumbledore.

At the mention of her headmaster, the Originals face twisted and he scowled. "He's the key player? No wonder you have started losing the war," he said with an annoyed expression as he grabbed the handkerchief Dorea had transfigured from a few rocks nearby.

"You know him?" Dorea asked in slight surprise. Though, as she thought about it more, she was less and less surprised, the Headmaster was, after all, over a hundred years old. And no matter what some people thought, the world is a small place, especially in Europe.

"Yes, when the last Dark Lord, Grindlewald, was terrorizing Europe, my siblings and I were very annoyed with him. I even planned on killing the man because he thought he could control us and try and bind us to an oath without our knowledge. He was trying to take something that wasn't his, and I have a problem with people taking things that are mine," the vampire muttered in an ominous tone, "but when I went to kill him, Dumbledore came and put a spell on my family and I. You see, while we cannot die, and most spells will eventually wear off of us, it can be unpleasant. He had found the daggers for my siblings and done so when we trusted him hesitantly enough at the time to take out Grindlewald. Then, he put me into a deep sleep that I know was supposed to last 15 years but lasted for 1 because, as I mentioned, magic doesn't exactly stick to us. When I came back and undaggered certain siblings, he had already dueled Grindlewald and won. Of course, what the history books don't mention is the relationship between Dumbledore and Grindlewald that I know he probably abused to beat Grindlewald. He's great at stabbing people in the back and stealing credit. I don't know how much has changed over the past years, but I am telling you now, I do not trust the man that seems to always be the King in his own chessboard and think of everyone as his pawns."

"I didn't know any of this," Dorea mentioned with a thoughtful look. She couldn't say she was surprised by the news after she was fourteen she started to really look back at her previous years and really started questioning them. First-year with having the stone in Hogwarts seemed...not safe, not just for the children but for the Flammel Family as well. After all, wouldn't it be safer with the people that created it, that know it's actual look and powers and could've probably easily replicated it into a false stone that could've killed the person that ingested its liquid? The traps themselves were easy..too easy since three First Years got through them with little problem. Of course, there was also the fact he specifically told the years to stay off the floor, which anyone with children knows you should never do unless you want them doing it.

Second-year, well she couldn't fully blame it, it was odd that Hogwarts didn't try and warn him of such a dark object on the grounds. She knew how old the castle was, and surely there would've been updated wards for such dark objects that contained a soul and could manipulate people. After all, she knew other dark objects were easily banned whenever they entered Hogwarts, they have a whole list after all, how come a soul piece didn't register on the list.

Third-year was also one she couldn't fully blame him for, but hiring a werewolf, no matter how nice he seemed, seemed dangerous no matter what. Especially since said werewolf was friends with Sirius Black. Not just friends, but best friends. Did Dumbledore not once things Sirius Black could've blackmailed Remus with the knowledge he was a werewolf into doing his bidding. She knew that had her godfather really tried to kill her, he would've succeeded, after all, it's easy to kill someone who wasn't prepared for it, unlike Squabbers who instantly tried to run away after news got out about Sirius' escape.

Fourth-year, god she hated him for fourth-year. He didn't even try and really back her up or get her out of the tournament. She found out after the first task that there was a rule about it, that she could've gotten out of it had she not already done the first task. Such knowledge would've been known to him and he did nothing, not even trying to help her. Thankfully, she spent many months during the summer going through her Hogwarts book with a finer tooth-comb after talking to Sirius over the summer through an enchanted book she got for just them. That when someone else read it, it looked like a mixture of Parsaltongue and Ancient Runes that cannot be translated. He started going over things that she should've been taught going up, mostly over the leadership she was apparently getting when she turned 15 that no one seemed to want to tell her about. She learned many spells and rituals during that time, most of them dark in nature, after all, no matter what people said, he was still a Black and learned Black Magic.

Then there was the most recent year with Dolorius Umbitch and her fucking quill. She recently finished reading the law books Sirius had gotten her the previous Summer so nothing like fourth-year happened, and she only just got to the part about any Blood Quills that get violated result in a five-year Azkiban stay each time it was abused. The only ones that are supposed to exist were in Gringotts, Head Aurors for their paperwork that required their signature, and certain circles of the Ministry. Nowhere in that, says that she should've gotten one and could use it, especially against students. She had fun giving the information to the Goblins who did a thorough check in their offices to make sure no one supplied Umbitch and then proceeded to really get their asses in gear when she was going to be getting her Ladyship Rings early since her guardians are dead (because no matter what Dumbledore thought, the Dursley's were not her guardians, not in magical law. The ones were her parents and then godparents. With Sirius dead and Alice Longbottom in Long-Term care at St. Mungos, well no one could argue it. And since the Goblins confirmed Dumbledore was a terrible Magical Guardian, he was stripped of his title and would be informed far too late for him to do anything about it.

So, here she was now, having little trust in Dumbledore and only trusting one person in her life, Remus Lupin. The man who would've been part of the people that could say she couldn't become a Lady had he not been a werewolf. After all, the Law refuses to see him as anything but a beast. She would trust Ron and Hermione, but Ron had shown his true colors during fourth-year when he abandoned her when she needed him most. Jealousy was his true colors, and he was only friends with her for her title as Girl-Who-Lived, and perhaps, her money. Hermione was too far up Dumbledore's ass for her liking. The only friends she knew would stick by her was Neville and Luna, they were the only ones there for her in fourth-year when Hermione tried to play the middle but ended up swaying toward Ron's side because of her crush on him.

"Yes, he loves to meddle with many lives, often making them worse in my opinion. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ulterior motives for keeping you away from the Order until now," Niklaus said with contempt. 

Dorea nodded in agreement, after all, the wards supposedly around her house were non-existent. She examined them herself once she got the bracelet upon her wrist and the wand that was hidden from the Ministry. The wards would only work had she called the place home, and it was not. It never was, Hogwarts was her home no matter who else was there. Hogwarts, as a sentient, was the only place she even felt remotely loved. Always feeling the Magical Brush of Hogwarts every time she went to sleep like Hogwarts was tucking her in.

"In any case, I can spin things around so you can join us without them arguing about it too much. After all, there's a stereotype about women being a bitch when they feel emotional, is there not?" She asked in a slight challenge as she slowly relaxed under the moonlight.

"Devious," Klaus approved as he sat next to the Little Witch, his mind reeling with all the possibilities he could accomplish with her magic, perhaps he could find where the new Doppelganger might be. After all, he knew Katerina had given birth before they found her, meaning that the doppelganger line lives, and he was determined to end his curse once and for all.

"I was supposed to be a Slytherin, after all," Dorea smirked as she let herself relax in his presence, their deal meant he couldn't kill her, not yet at least, and while she knew he could harm her, her magic was telling her that she didn't have to quite fear that from him, at least, not yet.

"That's the cunning house, was it not?" Klaus asked, trying to remember all the houses he's heard about through the years.

"Yeah, ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. Then there is Gryffindor, my current house, for the bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The other two houses are Ravenclaw, intelligence, knowledge, and wit; and Hufflepuff, hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play," Dorea explained.

"A snake in lion clothing?" Klaus asked with a smirk, wondering just how much of it was true. Just by what he's learned so far, he'd say pretty accurate. After all, her so-called friends don't know about their deal now do they.

Dorea felt her own smirk on her face at the words, "I suppose so."

They stayed up through the night, just staring at the full moon. Dorea wondering how Remus, or more importantly, Moony was with his lack of pack and if he was hurting himself. Klaus himself was wishing he could turn into his wolf. Even looked away the urge was always there, always in the back of his mind. His anger at feeling confined, like he can't breathe properly, was there and it made him feel eager to do something. It was perhaps why he always killed so many people in the full moon, a way to satisfy his wolf even while it was caged beneath his skin, unable to break free. His other thoughts were on the Little Witch beside him, he wondered briefly why they got along so well but pushed it aside for the moment.

It was until the sun started rising and lighting up the sky they both moved, Dorea giving Klaus the address of 12 Grimmauld Place to Klaus with the instructions to arrive later tomorrow evening. It helped that since she was now Lady Black, the name and it's Fidelius Charm fell onto her now, she could invite and kick anyone she liked. Something Sirius informed her of during the fourth year along with an illegal portkey in case she ran into trouble and needed a quick getaway. Of course, what neither knew at the time was the portkey connected to the goblet canceled any portkeys on her person.

"I shall be there," Klaus promised as he started walking away.

Of course, known to Dorea, Klaus didn't plan on making his way there right away, he made a promise to the Little Witch, and he was going to make sure nothing was going to happen to her, that included in making sure she made it home alright. She arrived just before dawn and set herself straight to the cupboard under the stairs. Quickly unlocking the lock that was still in place, she opened it without resistance and rummaged around her trunk, finding the potions she made during her spare time at Hogwarts under Dolorius' hideous nose, she grabbed the Potion of Expergīsci and drank it quickly, already feeling it effects as she felt well slept even without having slept a wink. It can be a dangerous potion, if consumed for multiple days, after all, the human body was never supposed to be up for more than 48 hours without side-effects. Even before 48, there are some side-effects.

Throwing the lock back on the cupboard without much thought, she moved to the kitchen and started breakfast. Even with the bracelet and the untraceable wand, she didn't want her relatives to know she could do magic. After all, she wouldn't put it past her uncle or aunt trying to contact the ministry out of spite and try and get her arrested for underage magic and hiding it through illegal means. So she made their breakfast like normal, making sure to make her own plate with it.

She waited at the table and slowly ate her breakfast even as she ignored the cooling of the Dursley's food, her mind wandering in just how she got in contact with the Original Vampire. There was a store, in Knockturn Alley, a place she often visited in disguise because they had more books and Sirius had often said that there was a misunderstanding about the alley.

Yes, a lot of dark wizards visited the alley compared to Diagon, but the people weren't evil, but rather because Diagon suited those with a Light Core, while Knockturn suited those with a Dark Core. Even Sirius admitted he had to shop there because his own core was Dark with just hints of Light. He just made sure she realized that it doesn't matter what type a core someone has, it matters on how a person uses their magic. Light Magic can just be as deadly as Dark Magic. So, with her Grey Core leaning toward Dark, Dorea visited Knockturn Alley on a pretty routine basis. The only store that knew this though was a small library in the back of the alley that always seemed to have interesting books.

It's the same bookstore where she found the first hints of Parseltongue Magic that was stronger than any incantation she could say in Latin or Greek, though apparently it was on the same level base as African Enchants. Something about it being more wilder and stronger than Latin or Greek-based spells. That they're more built-in wild magic and therefore stronger when used, but much harder to master. The Head of the Shop, a man named Milligan, knew her because once you enter the shop, any disguises a person may have, bare Metamorphagus, would be destroyed and your true self would be shown.

The first time it happened at age 11, she felt horrified and had the dread feeling as their eyes connected that he would rat her out to the press about her visit. But he never did, she went a few more times before figuring out that he wasn't going to tell on her. Not that she was truly hiding, it just would've been annoying having to deal with her Light Core friends that had the same assumption that anyone who showed in Knockturn are bad people that would kill her at any chance. When she was 13 and living in Diagon Alley for the summer after blowing up her aunt, she often spent the day away in Milligan's shop. Hiding in the corner and one day struck a conversation with him, asking him why he never did anything with the knowledge that she was in Knockturn Alley.

It seemed he had been a Hufflepuff in school, and respected her privacy enough to never tell anyone. Not even his husband who owned a shop in Diagon and they often had fake fighting between their two bookstores. While his was smaller, and more inclined toward Rare books, his husband owned the bookstore that Hogwarts students shopped at for their books and had more of the common Light Core books.

When her godfather died, she hadn't stayed more than a week at the Dursley's before finding Milligan's Shop and searched for any sort of Dark Tomb that would help her, but she recalled the one story that Milligan loved to tell, about the myth that was the Original Vampires and how he swore he knew one of them. During that time, she pressured him just slightly enough to give her more details about the said myth, until he eventually folded as he recognized her grieving process and told her of Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the Original Vampires and how he was still slightly in contact with the man for regards of the Sun and Moon curse had anyone brought to his attention. Eventually, she managed to convince Milligan to contact him for her.

She was dragged from her thoughts from her cousin stumbling done the stairs and grabbing some milk from the fridge. He hadn't annoyed her for a majority of the summer. Since the incident with the Dementor, Dudley had grown slightly in maturity. He was taking the diet more seriously and was less inclined to beat up the children of the neighborhood. Of course, Petunia and Vernon think it's their parenting, but Dorea knew exactly what kind of effect Dementor's leave on a person, having dealt with them for most of her third year at Hogwarts, they give you an impression and really make you mature past your current age.

"Thanks," Dudley grunted as he grabbed his made plate and willingly sat beside her and calmly ate his breakfast that was slightly less warm than when it had been initially prepared. A few minutes later and Vernon finally made his way downstairs fixing his tie into place.

He didn't thank her at all even as his face twisted in displeasure at noting how close Dudley and her were sitting (which wasn't even that close in all honesty). She felt her stomach plummet as she realized that it was one of those days that any small thing would set him off. And she knew exactly what that small thing would be as he forked some eggs and ate them.

She set her fork down, suddenly less hungry than she thought as she saw from the corner of her eye Dudley shift awkwardly, seeming picking up his father's mood. As soon as the eggs hit his tongue Dorea knew what was coming as his face contorted. "You call this breakfast?" he asked quietly, a concealed anger in his tone.

Dorea ignored the feeling to look away from her Uncle, something she always did when she was younger because of how terrified she was of him, of what he would do to her. Instead, she set her back and raised her chin just slightly. She was a Potter and a Black, she would not back down. "I made breakfast on time, it is not my fault that you had not arrived on time," she spoke softly but firmly, showing no signs of fear as she stared her uncle in the eye and ignored her rapidly beating heart and her instincts that was telling her to look away, to back done and hide. She would not, not this time. She was a Witch, she did not ever need to backdown to someone like the likes of her uncle.

Just as she knew was going to happen, her uncle slammed his utensils into the table and stood up, his mustache twisting on his face as it rearranged itself into a furious expression. "You dare talk to me like that, in my home you worthless _brat_?" he hissed out, spit flying to places.

"If you are going to blame me for your problems, then yes. I will talk to you like this. Just because you want to always blame others for your mistakes, doesn't mean people will let you," Dorea said calmly even as her muscles tense in long-practiced remembrance of her uncle's moods.

"Father," Dudley started hesitantly, "calm down."

"Calm down! You take this whelps side. What have you done to my son you _freak_!" Vernon hissed as he pushed himself from his chair and grabbed Dorea's shoulders and slammed her into the wall hard enough that her head hit the wall hard.

"Dad!" Dudley shouted as he heard the thump that resonated through the house from Dorea being shoved into the wall.

"Let go of me," Dorea said calmly as she felt her heart reached through her chest and felt like it was going to be thrown up. "I didn't do anything to him." A resort was on the tip of her tongue but her fear made her shove it aside, suddenly afraid of what her new-found strength would finally kill her by her uncle's hands.

"I would do as she says, mate, before I kill you," The old English tone made Dorea look to the doorway of the house where Klaus was taking up the full space, black veins running up his face as he stared at Vernon in anger. "Let me in, Love," Niklaus said softly as he stared hard at her uncle.

"What the hell are you!" Vernon shouted as he stumbled away from Dorea in shock and horror as he stared upon the predator that was Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Let me in, Dorea," Niklaus said, his mouth curling slightly in disgust as he stared at Dorea's uncle.

Dorea swallowed her throat, feeling dry and wondering if Niklaus was going to kill her uncle. But her mind was still racing and she choked out, "I'm not considered an owner of the house. No records tie me to this place, not really," Dorea said as she rubbed the back of her head and felt slight blood.

"But I am," Dudley said, his voice shaking as he stared at the scene and wondered where his mother was, "come in."

Niklaus took the invitation as it was and raced into the room, his vampire speed making it seem like he almost teleported into the place as he grabbed Vernon's fat body and threw it into the wall. The slam echoing through the neighborhood and Dorea quickly threw a silencing charm around the place in hopes no one will call the police.

Vernon groaned as the drywall buckled around his frame but somehow didn't break. Dorea knew Niklaus wasn't using his full strength, she was sure he could easily throw someone through a wall and break its foundations. Before her uncle could get up, Niklaus was there again and picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the wall similar to how Vernon had slammed Dorea. "You see mate, I'm what you call a vampire. I cannot be killed," he said as he stared at Vernon's terrified face and reined in his temper for the moment. "And throughout my long life, I have found a topic that will result in someone's death. Abuse, such a word that while new, it's meaning has existed for centuries. Have you ever abused your family?" Niklaus asked, his face going back to normal as he stared at her uncle, giving him a chance to tell the truth without compulsion as he subtly sniffed him to tell if he was on any sort of Vervain.

"No," Vernon gasped out as his airways tightened.

"Let me rephrase," Niklaus said as he leaned in closer and let the compulsion flow through his next words, "have you ever harmed you niece, Dorea Potter?"

"Yes," the man strangled out as he did his best with his two hands to try and remove the one that was pressuring his throat inward even as a look of horror overtook him for answering honestly.

"Niklaus," Dorea softly said beside him.

She waited until he looked from her uncle to her, their eyes met and she realized there was a sudden kinship between them and she knew. She knew why he was this angry. "Let him go. It's okay, _I'm_ okay," she said tenderly as she placed her hand on his arm that was holding her uncle.

Niklaus looked displeased but gave her just the smallest of nods, she reluctantly lifted her hand off of his arm with the knowledge she didn't have to fear her uncle's death, not right now. Instead of letting him go right away, he leaned in back toward the vile man and compelled him. "If you ever lay a hand on your wife, son, or niece ever again, I want you to find the closest knife and slit your throat," he said before releasing Dorea's uncle and left his gasping on the ground.

Dorea blinked in surprise at the compulsion but couldn't find it within herself to care at the moment, Dudley didn't seem to mind all too much if the pleased look on his face meant anything. "Thanks," Dudley said with a small nod toward Niklaus before heading out of the house, hoping to avoid his father's anger, even with the knowledge he couldn't physically hurt Dudley, he didn't want to test the parameters of emotional.

"Change of plans, Love, seems we're going to your place now," Niklaus said with a harsh smile as he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her toward the front door.

But as they neared, Dorea twisted the grip and got out of it and ignored the snarl that came from Niklaus' lips and set her hands in a calming position. "I need to get my school stuff, Niklaus. Just a moment and then we can go," Dorea gingerly spoke. She waited for his tense nod and left him for a moment, which he spent glaring at her uncle, and made her way to the cupboard and instantly unlocked it and grabbed her school stuff before shrinking it and heading to her room upstairs to gather the things she smuggled out of her trunk.

With everything carefully put away, she shrunk the trunk was more and headed back downstairs where she let Niklaus guide her out of the house and down the street. His pace fast and still anger-filled while Dorea calmly followed his lead and wondered just why he was as worked up as he appeared.

They finally stopped once they were back at the park where they first met and he grabbed one of the new phones for the year, it buttons a bit large and screen almost just as large, it was bulky and slightly awkward and she was slightly surprised in the knowledge he had one of the portable phones.

She watched him tell someone their current address before sitting down at one of the benches. It was still early enough that had this been anywhere but Surrey, there would be joggers about getting the crisp fresh air that the mornings seemed to have. But this was Surrey where it was more about gossip than taking care of one's health. More or less, anyway, she knew there were some people that jogged, but it certainly wasn't a lot.

"Are you okay?" Dorea asked Niklaus delicately, still reading the anger that was coming off of him in waves.

A few minutes went by, Niklaus seeming stuck in the past before, almost brokenly, asking, "Why do you put up with it?"

Dorea let the time pass as she thought over it. Why did she? Why didn't she let Niklaus kill the one torment that almost seemed worse than Voldemort some days? The one person that made her life before Hogwarts absolute hell where she thought about killing him one day, nearly did too. "Because it's the only thing I know," she said with slight realism.

"Without it, I don't know where I would be right now, who I would be. My parents are dead, my godfather is dead, the Magical World has me on some pedestal like I'm not a real person, my best mates don't even see the real me because I know they would hate me, my school rival only recently saw one half of me before we realized we had a lot in common. In all honesty, it was one of the things that I know won't change unlike the Magical Worlds' opinion on me that seems to flicker like a lightbulb that's not fully twisted in. The only other person that might know me, that I know is never going to change, is Remus. And I can't even live with him because of the Magical Worlds laws about Werewolves," Dorea said as she slumped slightly on the bench and let her head rest back so she could stare at the clouds above them.

"I don't understand," Niklaus finally responded as he took in her posture and started to copy it, the anger he's felt over centuries calming just slightly as he relaxed next to the Little Witch.

"I know," Dorea said faintly, "I know."


	3. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Originals or Harry Potter.
> 
> Years to know:  
> Elena Gilbert Born: 1992  
> Dorea Potter Born: 1980  
> Year of Their Deal: 1995  
> Teddy Lupin Birth Date: April 23, 1998  
> Klaus arrives to Mystic falls for breaking the curse: April 10, 2010  
> Kalus breaks Hybrid Curse: April 28, 2010  
> The Originals Begin: May 2, 2011

By the time they finally arrived at Grimmauld Place and went inside, Dorea knew Niklaus was still stuck in his own thoughts even as he critically looked around the place. "This looks like a shit hole," he told her with a small scowl, seeing the dust all around the place, not fit for a queen or a king such as himself.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Dorea said as she set her trunk by the front door and placed a Tracker Spell on it, having a feeling Kreacher might be a dick to her. "Kreacher," she commanded and pulled on the Lady Black Magic that rested inside her core, having taken up her ladyship rings recently and could feel the combined powers swirling inside her core even as the insignia rings lay combined on her right ring finger.

"Blood Traitor Mistress be calling Kreacher," Kreacher asked as a small pop indicated his presence along with the heavy scowl on his face. Especially as he took in her guest, "Blood Traitor Mistress be bringing Disgraceful Muggle into Great Mistress' home! What would Great Mistress say!" Kreacher wailed out and a fierce glare toward Niklaus Mikaelson.

Klaus, who is far to use to people hating him for just knowing his name, felt anger at the creature's disrespect toward Dorea. And while he didn't really care that much about it, he also could tell if he didn't do something about the disgusting thing than it might try something against him, or Dorea he added.

"Think again," Klaus said as he felt the black veins run just below his eyes, the ever-present hunger creeping in as he thought, for just a moment, about sucking the creature dry.

The House Elf--at least that's what Klaus thought it was, he didn't deal too much with Wand-Users to much, mostly out of principle and he hated the Killing Curse, always made him feel like he slept in for too long and always awoke with a great hunger--yelped and jumped backyard, staring in shock at the vampire that was in front of him and; for once, wondered what his new mistress was doing with such a dark creature. Perhaps she's finally seen the error of her ways!

"Kreacher, make sure two beds are ready. Niklaus will be here with us as long as I am. If you do anything he dislikes, I won't stop him from draining you. Make sure we have human blood stored for Niklaus as well, we wouldn't want him to get thirsty," Dorea told the Elf without much thought as she walked toward where she knew the study was.

"Kreacher be getting everything Mistress and Vampire Guest needs," Kreacher murmured before leaving, his thoughts going to his mistress and wondering if she really was a blood traitor to the Black House if she was friends with a Vampire.

"Where might you be heading, Little Witch?" Klaus asked falling into step beside Dorea on her mission through the house.

She ignored him, for the moment, and could feel his irritation at it growing but put it aside for now, it wouldn't benefit him to kill her now, not without doing any magic for him at least. Plus, she wanted her actions to speak for herself. What she hadn't told Dumbledore or any order member was that just before leaving for the school year, she got in contact with Griggotts for a two-way Port-Key that wasn't just a once-use. It cost her money but came in handy for her wanting to leave the Dursley's during the nights without anyone knowing and appearing near Grimmauld Place to walk there or head to Knockturn Alley.

With this, though, she had been planning. Every waking moment not focusing on finding Niklaus Mikaelson was spent gathering intel about Death Eater locations and possible locations of just where Voldemort may be hiding and planning. She had found, with the help from Milligan, entire maps of the magical community and when overlaid with a map of England gave detailed information of just where certain magical properties laid. It seemed even Purebloods didn't realize that their Unplottable lands, were, in fact, plottable because of the high use of magic that existed on the ground. The magical map didn't just show where the houses were if they didn't have the Unplottable Ward, but showed concentrations of magic.

Which is how she found the exact location of Hogwarts in Scotland with it, the concentration of over thousands of magical made the area light up with pure magic, the areas where little to no muggle houses showed higher magical concentrations which meant there was a magical house or community of houses there. With some help and talking around, she was able to get a basic idea of just where certain Death Eater Families lived. Of course, she knew she needed to get better with curse-breaking before even thinking of walking onto the land and making sure it truly was Death Eater houses.

But she showed it to Niklaus, to get his idea about it and see if he had any suggestions before they moved forward. She would need a tutor in Curse-Breaking, and Bill had already told her that he would with pity in his eyes as he expected her to want to know this to take her mind off Sirius. No matter the reason, he agreed and she would start meeting with him soon to learn. Learn and Remember so she can destroy those that destroyed her own life.

Niklaus seemed to take this all in, the notes she's written around the sides and notes about which Death Eater family lived where. Nodding softly to himself as he continued to ignore the blood on his hands, a grin that would be considered devious, and perhaps evil to few, grew on his face. "It seems you've been busy, Little Witch," he said with a mirthless grin and narrow eyes.

In truth, he felt slight satisfaction with just the knowledge that someone just as smart, just as manipulative as himself and his family, was right in front of him. Still an infant to the world and yet seems to know how to use it to her gain. He would enjoy this hunt, he realized, and if perhaps he got something out of it, mostly concerning the Doppelganger, than that was all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to continue and show the absolute goddess of magic Dorea is capable of and the lack of humanity she now possesses, but part of me wants to get on the rest of the story and get to the end of the battle and show flash-back like things later in the story. Let me know which of the two I should go with as I can probably work with either.


End file.
